


Soleil noir

by Mushaboom



Series: Les Espaces & Les Sentiments [1]
Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Open Relationships
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushaboom/pseuds/Mushaboom
Summary: « Soleil, soleil, des jours sans fin. Soleil, soleil, main dans la main. Merveille, merveille, comme un dessin. »





	Soleil noir

**Author's Note:**

> Une nouvelle vision de l'été 2017 pour Yann & Martin. 
> 
> Titre et sommaire issus de l'envoûtante chanson "Soleil noir" de Tim Dup.

En ce mois de juillet, les rues parisiennes étaient encombrées de touristes, qui piétinaient inlassablement les trottoirs sous une chaleur écrasante. Robes légères, shorts et sandales défilaient devant lui en un tourbillon multicolore incessant.  
  
Installé à la terrasse d’un restaurant, Yann observait ce ballet d’un œil distrait. Le soleil de cette fin de matinée l’éblouissait et son t-shirt collait déjà à ses omoplates. Réunis autour d’un brunch, ses amis débattaient de la véracité historique du dernier film de Nolan, mais son esprit était ailleurs, focalisé sur un message reçu quelques minutes plus tôt.   
  
_T’es occupé ? Je suis dans le quartier._  
  
_Passe en fin d’après-midi. Je serai chez moi._  
  
Aucune réponse. Mais il connaissait son interlocuteur et ne s’en formalisa pas. Dans son esprit, il n’y avait aucun doute qu’il viendrait, tout comme il savait que lui-même serait toujours là, à l’attendre.

  
______________

 

Il était presque dix-neuf heures quand la sonnette de l’entrée retentit, interrompant sa séance de lecture. Il déposa délicatement un marque-page entre les pages de son livre et s’extirpa lentement de son canapé.  
  
Alors qu’il longeait le couloir amenant au vestibule, il repensa à la dernière fois où il s’était retrouvé dans pareille situation. Cela faisait presque deux semaines qu’il n’avait pas eu de ses nouvelles, même s’il avait eu écho de ses vacances par l’intermédiaire d’amis communs.  
  
Il entrouvrit la porte et le contempla quelques instants, comme si, en cette période d’absence, sa mémoire s’était altérée et ne reconnaissait plus le visage tant chéri.  
  
\- Pourquoi tu n’as pas utilisé ta clé ?  
  
Martin haussa les épaules, d’un air presque gêné. Il n’avait pas de réponse adéquate à lui donner. Alors, Yann le laissa entrer et s’éclipsa pour aller chercher une bouteille de vin.  
  
Quand il revint dans le salon, il constata que comme à son habitude, Martin avait accaparé son vieux fauteuil en velours pourpre. Plus de dix ans qu’il trônait fièrement dans un coin de son salon, mais le temps passant, sa couleur s’effaçait et son tissu s’élimait. Jusqu’ici, Yann s’était toujours refusé à s’en débarrasser.

\- Quand est-ce que tu es rentré ? 

\- Hier soir. Il nous a fallu presque trois heures pour traverser le périphérique, j’ai cru qu’Hugo allait devenir fou.  
  
Yann acquiesça d’un hochement de tête et remplit leurs deux verres, le vin blanc scintillant contre les parois translucides. Un Côteau de Vernon 2015. Un vin qui avait la préférence de Martin depuis qu’ils avaient participé à une dégustation chez un sommelier du XIe arrondissement, quelques mois auparavant. Depuis, Yann en stockait toujours quelques bouteilles chez lui, pour qu'ils puissent en profiter ensemble.   
  
Ils burent leurs premières gorgées en silence. Yann l’observait du coin de l’œil mais il n’arrivait pas à accrocher son regard. Devinant que Martin ne serait pas le premier à aborder le sujet, il se lança, déterminé à crever l’abcès.  
  
\- Alors ces vacances dans le sud ?  
  
Martin reposa son verre sur la table basse et releva enfin la tête. Il ne chercha pas à esquiver la question et Yann lui en fut reconnaissant. Martin le fixait sans sourciller, le regard franc et déterminé.     
  
\- Elles se sont très bien passées, merci.  
  
De l’honnêteté, voilà ce qu’attendait Yann. La sincérité de leurs échanges était la raison pour laquelle leur arrangement fonctionnait si bien, depuis bientôt un an. Mais en entendant la réponse de Martin, Yann ne savait pas s’il devait se sentir soulagé ou inquiet.  
  
Il savait pertinemment qu’il n’avait pas passé ses vacances en solitaire. Il ne ressentait pas de jalousie à cette idée, car ce n’était pas la première fois que cela se produisait, et tant que Martin passerait la plupart de son temps à l’étranger, cela ne serait pas la dernière.  
  
Juste avant que Martin ne parte pour les Etats-Unis, ils avaient eu une longue discussion. Pour Yann, la distance qui allait les séparer pour plusieurs mois rendait impossible le maintien d’une relation exclusive fonctionnelle. Martin avait été plus réticent à cette idée mais s’était finalement incliné devant son insistance.  
  
Il n’y avait maintenant plus qu’une seule règle entre eux, celle de la vérité. D’autres corps passaient entre leurs mains, mais lors de ses passages en France, c’était dans son appartement que Martin revenait, à chaque fois.  
  
Il avait conscience que la plupart de leurs amis ne comprenaient pas leur situation. Les premiers mois avaient été les plus difficiles à gérer, mais désormais, ils arrivaient parfaitement à tout compartimenter.  
  
Jusqu’à présent.  
  
Car Martin ne lui avait jamais parlé de la personne avec laquelle il avait passé ces quelques jours au bord de la mer. Et si Hugo n’avait pas fait remonter l’information à Vincent, Yann se demandait s’il lui en aurait volontairement parlé un jour.  
  
Sentant son malaise, Martin se leva pour s’asseoir à côté de lui sur le canapé. Il posa une main ferme sur sa cuisse. Il avait bronzé et ses bras dorés contrastaient avec la peau laiteuse de Yann, qui avait passé tout son été à Paris, à l’ombre des terrasses et des musées. 

\- Pourquoi tu ne m’en as pas parlé avant ?  
  
Sa voix trahissait son incompréhension. « Est-ce qu’elle est spéciale ? », voilà ce qu’il aurait aimé lui demander, mais les mots moururent sur ses lèvres.

\- Je t’en parle maintenant.  
  
\- Tu sais très bien que ce n’est pas la même chose.  
  
La pression de sa main se renforça mais il ne s’excusa pas. Il approcha lentement son visage du sien, une interrogation silencieuse au fond des yeux. Mais Yann ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser la moindre question, et écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne. Il agrippa sa nuque et sentit Martin gémir contre ses lèvres.  
  
Leurs baisers se firent plus pressés et après s’être délesté de son t-shirt, Yann s’allongea dans le canapé, entraînant Martin tout contre lui. Martin s’attarda sur son cou, embrassant la peau moite, ses dents effleurant ses clavicules. La respiration de Yann s’accéléra, les pupilles noires de Martin suivant chacune de ses réactions.  
  
Enivré par le contact de sa peau, Yann se laissa à penser qu’il ne pourrait jamais le regarder s’en aller avec un autre. Martin glissa sa bouche le long de son torse, en bas, toujours plus bas, et bientôt, Yann ne pensait plus du tout.  


______________

   
  
Le soleil se couchait sur Paris mais le ciel était encore rougeoyant. Les derniers rayons de lumière tombaient en cascade dans la chambre de Yann, qui venait à peine de se réveiller. A ses côtés, Martin dormait encore, sa poitrine se soulevant régulièrement à chaque inspiration.   
  
Il pouvait le revoir, la tête rejetée en arrière, perdu dans son propre plaisir alors que Yann accentuait ses coups de reins. Il connaissait son corps par cœur et pourtant, il lui semblait que chaque étreinte était un éternel recommencement.    
  
Ses heures étaient comptées. Bientôt, Martin s’envolerait vers de nouveaux horizons et ces précieux moments volés ne seraient plus que des souvenirs. Alors Yann se rapprocha de lui et l’enlaça un peu plus fort.  
  
Inconsciemment, Martin posa son front contre le sien.

 


End file.
